


Falling Over

by Miraculous_Lady



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, sometime after Weredad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Lady/pseuds/Miraculous_Lady
Summary: Ladybug sits Chat down for a serious talk about hanging out with civilians- a particular civilian. Identities are revealed and confessions abound.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159





	Falling Over

“Chat Noir, we need to talk.”  
“What about My Lady?”  
“What is this about a certain cat seen making pastries at the Dupain-Chang Bakery?”  
His features froze in anxiety, before melting into a steely determination. “Actually, I’m glad you asked. There is something we need to talk about.”  
Now Ladybug was the one looking surprised. She took the shift of their roles in stride, filing away what she had prepared to tell him. “For last couple of months, I have been seeing Marinette Dupain-Cheng after patrols.”  
“Seeing her?” as Ladybug cocked up one of her eyebrows, remembering all of what Chat Noir had seen of Marinette.  
Catching her innuendo and waving his hands in front of him to rectify the situation, “Not like that!” more calm as he saw Ladybug’s teasing smirk. “Just talking, enjoying each other’s company. She’s so kind and easy to be around and she’s so carefree around me.” He teetered off in his own thoughts full of his memories of Marinette’s kindnesses and tender touches.  
Ladybug was frozen in his description of her other self, she didn’t realize he had paused for so long until he looked back up at her, a shy smile on his lips. “Her dad found us one night talking on her balcony, and invited me to brunch. I’ve kind of been part of the family ever since, and lately, he’s been teaching me how to bake, and Marinette’s best friend that runs the LadyBlog caught me there. I think that’s why it was targeted.”  
That snapped Ladybug back into her train of thought. “And what are you planning with all of this? The bakery was targeted for the akuma attack because Hawk Moth knew you would be there. You put them at risk.”  
“I know that, I know. That’s what I’m trying to get to.” He could feel himself shrinking from her claim. She was right, he had put Marinette and her family in harm’s way just to forget about his own family problems. But he was confident in his decision. Taking a deep breath and rehardening his resolve with the lovely memories of Marinette, he squared his shoulders to her and met her eyes, “I want to tell her.” Ladybugs’ expression gave nothing away, but her heart was pumping out of her chest. “I want to tell Marinette who I am. She deserves to be loved by more than Chat Noir, I want to love her, I want to give her more than what Chat can, a real relationship, a…” Chat couldn’t continue with the Ladybug’s reaction.  
Dumbfounded, Ladybug ran through her own memories as Marinette and tried to process exactly when Chat might have thought she was flirting with him. He knew about her crush on Adrien, way too much about it. “How do you know she wants a relationship with you?” Reigning in her emotions before Chat Noir could read her.  
“She knows me in real life, she’s talked to me about myself, actually, she kind of yelled at me today for talking bad about myself… She’s so kind and generous…” Ladybug couldn’t hear him anymore, her heart was threatening to jump out of her chest. She had told Chat about her classmate with green eyes, he had slowly found all the hiding places that were stuffed full of magazine clips and her own candid photos of Adrien Agreste. There was no denying It now, but Chat shouldn’t see her react like this. Ladybug was on the verge of tears. She collected herself enough that Chat didn’t notice. Not yet she told herself.  
"... She just doesn’t know its me yet.” When their eyes met, he couldn’t comprehend Ladybug’s reaction, a confusing mix of calm and hurt?  
“Chat, I thought you were in love with me.”  
The cold sadness of her voice pierced him deep, but he knew this would be a hard and honest talk from the beginning. “I’ll always love you My Lady, but I have to respect your boundaries. Besides, I don’t know you because that’s how you want it. I know Marinette, and I love her.”  
She couldn’t hold back the tears that rimmed her eyes. She couldn’t keep herself from him any longer. She closed the distance between them instinctively placing herself against him like she always does as Marinette. She could feel Chat stiffen under her touch, completely blindsided at her brash display of affection. “I love you too… Adrien.” She could hear his heart skip a beat, then race faster than she’s ever heard it. He couldn’t wrap his head around what she had just said. She loved him? Him-Adrien. He had spent so long wanting her, but he had given up on her. He just professed it. And she knew who he was- how? Is that what she was trying to tell him earlier? In his stunned state, a bright red light emanated from under his chin as he realized that Ladybug was no longer Ladybug. He hugged her closer, afraid of revealing their identities completely.  
Marinette understood the anxiety of Chat’s sudden squeeze and rubbed circles into his lower back. “You know me a lot more than I thought, Kitty.”  
He couldn’t believe it. Still stunned, he pulled his face away and met her gaze as the girl he had come to reveal himself to.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I really only write identity reveal fluff? I think so.


End file.
